


Realities of Fear and Comfort

by Goodnight_Burrito33



Series: Harry Potter and his Daemon [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Hogwarts Fifth Year, One Shot Collection, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, let boys have intimate platonic friendships 2K18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodnight_Burrito33/pseuds/Goodnight_Burrito33
Summary: “Avada k-”There’s a rustling in the room. Harry lays still, he can feel sweat dripping down the back of his neck. For a moment, he thinks the noise is the whooshing noise that comes with death. His heart skips a beat, his breath caught in his throat. Harry reaches for his wand, and is stopped by a hand on his shoulder.-Harry Has a nightmare, and is comforted by Ron.-Alternative Title: support boys having intimate, platonic friendships 2k18





	Realities of Fear and Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!

_The grave yard is dark, the smell of damp dirt fills Harry’s nostrils and mixes with the smoke from the fire. The smoke burns going down, and fills his lungs with red hot. He strains against the ropes, holding him to the headstone, but they’re tight, and only dig into his stomach. The dust from Cedric has found its way down the collar of his robes, and grate against his skin, cutting into him like glass._

_A cold, pale hand snakes around his throat. It burns worse than anything he’s ever felt, the feeling crawls into his chest and tears into his lungs, setting fire to his brain. In the distance there is an echo of a scream, a woman pleading, crying his name… Voldemort raises his wand, taps it against his cheek and leans in to whisper the curse._

_“Avada k-”_

There’s a rustling in the room. Harry lays still, he can feel sweat dripping down the back of his neck. For a moment, he thinks the noise is the whooshing noise that comes with death. His heart skips a beat, his breath caught in his throat. Harry reaches for his wand, and is stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s me,” Ron whispers, his voice hoarse from sleep. “Budge over,” he says, giving Harry a gentle push.

“Ron?” Harry said, his voice scratchy in his throat. “What’s going on?” The foot of the bed dips under Leal’s weight as she climbs up and settles down in a ball at their feet. Harry shuffles over the bed, giving Ron room to slide under the covers next to him. 

“You were havin’ a nightmare,” Ron grumbled, pulling Harry back down to rest his head on the pillow. “Swore you were gonna wake up Mrs. Black.”

“Oh, Sorry."

“Don’t apologize,” Ron says through a yawn, and rolls over so his back is pressed against Harry’s side. Harry settles back into his pillow, next to his head, Nel re-curls herself. He can feel Ron’s steady breathing against his body, and Leal’s on his legs. 

“Go to sleep Harry, Mum’s not gonna let you off of cleanin’ just ‘cuz you’re a bit sleepy,” Ron’s voice cuts through the quit, at the bottom of the bed Leal snorts. They lay in silence for a few more minutes before Ron shifts himself around, bounding the bed a little as he does, so he’s facing him. Harry can feel Ron’s eyes on him, as he stares up at the ceiling. A tear slides unbidden from his eye and rolls down his cheek, soaking into the pillow. Ron reaching and grabs the hand at his side. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispers, as he squeezes Harry’s hand. 

“Don’t apologize,” Harry shakes his head. “It was just a nightmare. A stupid dumb dream.”

“You’re allowed to be scared Harry,” Ron says, and the bluntness of the statement makes Harry look over at his best friend. “I know you think you’ve gotta protect everyone and be strong, and you’re good at it, but you’re allowed to be scared.” 

“Thanks Ron,” Harry croaks, his throat feels tight with tears. 

“Yeah well, ‘mione doesn’t have the monopoly on advice,” Ron says through another yawn. “Now for real, Mum is gonna be in here at the crack of dawn.”

“You’re right,” Harry nods, rolls over as Ron settles back on his side. They lay there for a moment of silence before Ron turns back, so his head is resting next to Harry’s shoulder.

“I’m just saying that-” he starts again, but it cut off by a growl from the bottom of the bed. Harry can see the outline of Leal’s head, raising from where she had been resting it on her paws.

“Take your own advice Ron, and go to sleep,” she scolds him, making him huff, but close his eye none the less. It takes Ron no time to fall asleep, his breathing evening out, and dropping into a soft snore. His forehead is pressed against Harry’s shoulder. He listens to Ron breath for a while before he feels his eyelids drooping, and soon he is falling into a comfortable dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Daemons mentioned -
> 
> Harry & Nelvara (snake)  
> Ron & Leal (redbone coonhound)


End file.
